villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Karn
General Karn is a major antagonist of the Gears of War series serving as the main antagonist of Gears of War: Judgment. He's a vicious and ruthless field commander of the Locust Horde who served as one of the Locust's first commanders during the early days of the Locust War. He was the orchestrator of Emergence Day and was personally responsible for destroying the both Republic of Gorasnaya and Havlo Bay as well as the deaths of billions of humans as a result of the Locust War. Biography Early Days Karn was born in the Hollows as a malformed member of the Theron Guard and was generally considered to be an outcast. Young and feeble, he spent much of his early days exploring the Hollows and came across an injured beast during his trips. It suffered a broken leg and he ended up nursing it back to health and nammed it Shibboleth forming a relationship with the beast and fashioned it a brand new leg. Karn eventually rose through the ranks of the Locust Horde and rose to become a military leader through intelligence instead of combat and would later plan and orchestrate Emergence Day, the Locust's initial assault against humanity. Destroying Gorasnaya Following the outbreak of the Locust War with Emergence Day, Karn was one of the first Locust to lead the horde into battle against the forces of humanity. One of his first campaigns was in the Republic of Gorasnaya where he persoanlly lead an assault against the small nation where he decimated the Gorasni population killing millions. Garron Paduk fought against Karn alongside the Gorasni army and it's where Karn got his name from. Destroying Havlo Bay Methodical Destruction Six weeks after E-Day, Karn lead an invasion of Tyrus, the leading member state of the Coalition of Ordered Governments, where it was home to Havlo Bay Military Academy. Karn personally lead the Locust offensive against the city and saught to destroy the academy and all coalition forces in the city. He first targeted the academy and he killed every single cadet in the academy and personally killed Spc. Alexieff, the last Gear defending the academy. After destroying the academy, Karn turned his attention to the Museum of Military Glory and commanded the Locust forces to attack and destroy the musuem and that's where he ended up killing countless Gear soldiers and even the elite Onyx Guard units who were defending the museum having killed the entire Black-Four unit and even crushed them with his Shibboleth beast. He then had Seeders deployed and used them to cut off the COG's communication and overran much of the city. Return to the Musuem After the Seeders were destroyed by Omega-Two, Karn ended up returning to the Museum of Military Glory which was under Locust control by the time he returned to the site. He returned to personally kill the Gear soldiers that destroyed his Seeders but knew of another Gear squad that was in the wharf district and sent some of his best forces to deal with them while he planned on facing Omega-Two. While marsheling his soldiers that were at the musuem, Karn was hit by a Lightmass Missile that was launched at his position by Kilo Squad but, Karn survivied and sent his forces to elimate Kilo Squad for good. Final Stand and Death Karn and his forces eventually made it to the courthouse where Kilo Squad was being held at for a trial and lead an assault to destroy the courthouse and kill all of the Gears that were present. While Locust Drones assaulted the Gears inside the courthouse in a frontal assault, Karn emerged from underground on the Shibboleth and destroyed a King Raven while killing five Gears in the Plaza for the Tyran Dead. There, Karn personally attacked Kilo Squad and Colonel Ezra Loomis using the chaingun on Shibboleth. After the chaingun was destroyed, he instead launched incendiary grenades at the squad and tried to trample them with his beast. Despite his best efforts, Shibboleth was eventually killed and Karn found himself critically wounded and left bleeding on the ground. Padduk was about to take his time torturing Karn for revenge but was stopped by Sofia Henrik who said that there was a difference between war and cruelty but was interrupted with Col Loomis shooting Karn in the head stating that war was cruelty thus, ending Karn's reign of terror. Aftermath and Legacy After Karn was killed, the Locust forces refused to retreat and instead pushed forward in their quest to destroy Havlo Bay. Colonel Loomis, Karn's killer, had regrouped with some Gear soldiers and made his last stand where he and his men were all killed thus, avenging Karn. Havlo Bay was eventually destroyed and the majority of COG forces were all dead. Karn was eventually succeeded by General RAAM who continued Karn's goal and lead the Locust Horde in their war against humanity. Karn's campaign and destruction of Gorasnaya would lead to the Hammer of Dawn being used on the remnants of the nation and would only deepen the divide between the COG and Gorasni and motivate the creation of Gorasni Stranded after the strikes. Personality Like all Locust, Karn was fierce and ruthless. He had a deep hatred for humans and saught to exterminate them so much so that he orchestrated E-Day and personally lead the first assaults against humanity. He was a brilliant strategist who thought up of Emergence Day itself and rose through the ranks of the Locust military to become one of the most powerful figures within the Locust Horde itself. He was a masterful commander and lead his forces to victory against the human armies of the Coalition of Ordered Governments and the survivng holdouts of the Union of Independent Republics. He was close to Shibboleth the most and they became a formidable and powerful force on the battlefield as a result. Unlike the rest of the Locust however, Karn showed no allegience or devotion to Queen Myrrah and it's unknown if he ever acted on his own or fought on her behalf like the other Locust did. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tyrants Category:Monster Master Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Deceased Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Barbarian Category:Fighters Category:Nihilists Category:Mutated Category:Mutilators Category:Oppressors Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Slaver Category:Strategic Category:Social Darwinists Category:Omniscient Category:One-Man Army Category:Outcast Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Posthumous Category:Supervillains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Jingoists